


Ajax / Francis Freeman imagines.

by Bonniebird



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Ajax / Francis Freeman imagines.





	1. Chapter 1

“Go away Ajax.” You snapped as he sat at the bar and smiled at you.  
“Easy darling, just checking in.” He frowned when he spotted a picture of you and your new boyfriend hugging, tapped to the wall behind the bar.  
“Don’t you even dare…” You threatened as he held his hands up.  
“I know, you made it clear the last time, but I’ve got to make sure my girls alright.” He downed the drink the other bartender had served him.

“I am not your anything and if you try something I’ll make you feel pain.” You threatened reaching over the bar so you could shove him, despite that he didn’t move in the slightest.  
“Last time you said that we spent three days in bed together and you left me chained to the headboard.” He pointed out and lent over the bar. “You’ve always been my sweetheart, go where you want, fuck who you want because in the end you’ll come back to me.”  
“Fuck you Francis.” You hissed and started to head to the back.  
“We’ll talk later then.” He called out, laughing to himself when he saw how flustered he’d gotten you.

************************************************************************

“Ajax!” you yelled and pounded on the door. “Open this door now!”  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I assumed you still had a key.” He hummed, smiling when you pushed into his apartment.  
“Where is he?” you asked as you realised, angering Ajax in his home, wasn’t the best idea.  
“You’ll have to be more specific darling, you know a lot of he’s.” Ajax chuckled when you threw a vase at him.

“Tell me where you sent my boyfriend or I will trash this stupidly decorated room.” You warned tossing something else at him.  
“Does it matter where I put him?” Ajax closed in on you until you back hit the wall, nose running along your collar bone as he pressed you against it. “When you don’t even want him?”  
“You have to stop doing this.” You sighed, swallowing when he kissed up your neck and gently sucked a bite into your jaw. 

“Hey I just do what you want, you’re the one who keeps coming back to me.” He pointed out which seemed to kick you into a high enough gear to shove him backwards.  
“Just tell me please.” You begged and he nodded, sitting on the back of the sofa as he looked you over.  
“I convinced him that he should become a mutant, you liked me because of my powers so he’d need some to keep you.” He didn’t even flinch when you growled under your breath and pounded against his chest.

“Why won’t you just let me be, why do you keep coming back and getting me all…” You trailed off when he caught your hands and pinned you back against the wall.  
“Because, Darling, I love you and you’re mine which means that any competition that comes my way will be gotten rid of.” He barked rather quickly.  
“I dumped you Ajax, you tricked all those people…” you muttered and lent your head against the wall.  
“I know, I can deal with ruining their lives or whatever, but you… you’re in my head just a scent or song can make me lose focus and think about you which is why I can’t just let you go.” He muttered against your ear.

“You lied.” You whispered which made him jerk away and frown, freeing your arms from his grip.  
“Not to you though?” He asked and you nodded.  
“You said you weren’t hurting people, you were helping them.” You poked his chest and marched to the door.  
“You’re torturing me Sweetheart, just stay with me.” He sighed, arms spreading wide as he watched you pull his front door open.  
“Good, someone deserves to torture you.” You walked away without looking back.

“You know you’ll find your way back to me, I know how you work (Y/N) and you’ll be back.” His voice followed you down the flight of stairs to the front hall of the apartment building.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, how’d it go?” Angel asked as she fixed up the cut along Ajax’s back.

He sighed, playing with the little toy your daughter has given him before you threw him out. “She still won't let me see her and the blokes turning up at her door didn’t help.” He tried to pretend it didn’t bother him but it did.

“Well after you turned up at the school and took your daughter out without telling anyone I imagine she’s a little less forgiving.” Angel pointed out.

“It was her first day, I had to make sure my little girl was alright.” He said back defensively but she just hummed.

“But you still like (Y/N), that’s what this is about.” She muttered and he scoffed.

“What’s wrong with me just wanting to be a good dad?” He asked and she chuckled as she finished fixing him up.

“No offence but you’re an asshole, the only reason you want to be a great dad is to keep (Y/N), you think it’ll win her back.” Angel smirked to herself when he didn’t answer. Knowing she’d managed to hit a proverbial nerve with her words.

“You think I could get anyone like (Y/N) again?” He asked sarcastically and Angel sucked the air between her teeth.

“It’s a wonder to me how you convinced her to date you in the first place.” She muttered as she tapped his arm and started to pack up the kit.

 

********************

 

You groaned as the rain sloshed down heavily enough to almost soak through your coat. Taking the shortcut may have been quicker and cheaper than the well lit roads and taxis but you hadn’t counted on the rain.

“Hey!” The familiar voice called and you sighed, turning to see the figure you knew well shuffling towards you.

 

Ignoring him you continued to walk, you swore softly when you realised you needed to stop for money to pay the babysitter with and hurried round the corner to the cashpoint to get to it before he could catch up with you.

“You’re really gonna ignore me darling?” He called and you caught his eye for a moment before nodding firmly. “Will you at least let me see her for a few minutes.”

You still didn’t say anything but you knew he was following you. When you reached your apartment you hesitated on the steps. “You can’t keep showing up and following me!”

“I just want to see my little girl.” He sighed, flinching when you smacked your flat palms against his chest.

“You stole her from school, turn up in the house and you follow us around. You have to stop.” You mumbled and shoved his chest.

 

“Please, this is the last time i’ll ask!” He said. You both knew it was a lie but you still loved him and your daughter was always so happy to see her father.

“Fine, but only for a minute or two she needs to get to bed.” You said quickly, opening the door which you held open for him to step inside.

 

“Thank you sweetheart.” He muttered, his hand quickly falling to your waist as he kissed the top of your head and moved through to the living room. Your heart ached as the brief action made you think over of what your life had been like before the angry wife of one of Francis's ‘patience.’ turned up at the door and you’d discovered everything.

 

“Daddy!” The delighted call of your daughter brought your back and you hurried into the living room.

“Hello darling.” Francis muttered as he lifted the little girl, who was tiny in comparison to her father, into his lap.

“I drew you pictures!” The little voice sounded so proud as she showed off her creations, leaning her head against the large chest.

“They are very good sweetheart.” He said enthusiastically, looking at your daughter as if he’d never seen anything better in the world.

 

After setting Francis’ jacket on the radiator and dismissing the babysitter, thanking her for getting your daughter ready for bed when you were running late, you went to get changed and cleaned up your daughter’s room, giving the two of them time alone.

 

“(Y/N)?” The hushed voice made you frown and you turned to see Francis in the doorway with your sleeping daughter cradled in one arm, his free hand softly stroking her hair.

 

“Here.” You muttered, pulling the blanket back. Moving out of the way so he could gently set her down. You watched as he kissed her forehead gently and tucked her in, fussing the blankets around her.

The pair of you left the room in an awkward silence. “You can’t keep coming back here.” You muttered quietly and he nodded.

“I know, you don’t want me around.” He sighed, sounding a little bitter.

“We want you around Francis, we need you around.” You hissed quickly and glared at him as you spoke. “But we weren’t good enough for you, my problem is with Ajax.”

 

“Well we’re the same person Darling so…” He jumped a little when you started pounding your fists against his chest and stopped, letting you vent.

“No, Ajax is the ashole who left my daughter with strangers, who let her almost get hurt. My Francis would never do that, never!” Your voice cracked and you sobbed, collapsing into him.

 

“Come on, don’t cry… please.” He said softly as he carried you to your room. He hesitated as he gently set you down in the double bed that still had remnants of his old life scattered around it. He had to hide the smile threatening to creep across his face when he realised you’d been wearing the clothes he’d left behind.

“I want you to… stay.” You whispered and he nodded, leaning down to kiss you as if he was a starved man and the kiss was the only thing that could sustain him.

“No you don’t. You want what we had before you found out I was lying but we both know we can’t go back.” He said gently, stroking his fingers through your hair until you were dozing off.

 

You felt the bed rise as he moved, his fingers trailing down your cheek and across your lips before vanishing from your skin. The soft light of the hallway flooded the room before it dimmed again. A little part of you begged you to rush to him as he creaked open your daughter’s door, that part of you grew louder as his footsteps retreated through the building until finally the front door opened and closed.

 

Your body moved so quickly it almost startled you. Hurrying through the house you yanked open the front door and braved the first to soaking wet steps of your house. “Francis?” You called out.

To you the street was empty, bar the gently pattering of rain. But to Ajax the street was alive with regret, walking the same path he head the first night you’d turned him away. He’d heard you calling for the man you wanted, but that wasn’t him, not anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

“Come on, in the truck or the box.” Ajax offered as you glared at him.  
“I will not go anywhere with you.” You huffed, turning away from him when you found his men had surrounded you.  
“Come on sweetheart, don’t be like that, what’s a little mutation between friends?” He chuckled, glancing at you when you growled.

“You know I would very much like to hurt you but unfortunately for me you don’t feel pain.” You glowered at Ajax who nodded.  
“Strong words coming from the girl who’s mutated to heal people.” He chuckled, slowly getting up and walking towards you. “Also, pretty small, could probably pick you up and put you in the truck myself… now, we have work to do so off we go, no more running away.” Ajax sighed, pointing you to the truck which you reluctantly climbed into.

*******************************************************************

“You’re not still mad at me, are you?” Ajax asked after a long silence.  
“OH, what’d he do, sleep with your sister?” Wade asked as you checked him over.  
“Worse.” You mumbled making Ajax groan when you ignored him and started talking to the hitman.  
“Worse… did he call out Francis while he had sex with your sister, that’d be awkward, right?” Wade teased and chuckled when you glanced at Ajax with a frown. “You don’t know his names Francis.”

“Right you shut up, we’re on lunch.” Ajax sighed, slamming Wade into the chamber as he handed you a box of take away and a fork.  
“You know he isn’t hooked up to anything now…” You pointed to the dangling tube.   
“You didn’t answer my question, you like healing people, don’t you?” He asked as you sat down and popped open the tub.  
“Yes!” you hissed, finally admitting he was right after weeks of asking.

“Alright then, why’re you ignoring me?” He asked pointing his fork at you as he waited for you to answer.  
“You didn’t ask before you did this.” You waved your hands at yourself and looked at him expecting an eyeroll or a defensive answer.   
“I saw your potential… admittedly I was aiming for someone a little more like me rather than nurturing but luck of the draw and all that.” He rambled as you shook your head and got up to leave.

“Don’t let Wade die Francis, he’s funny.” You sighed, storming away, flinching Angel off when she tried to stop you.  
“You, Wade are starting to piss me off.” Ajax declared as he opened the chamber and started hooking him up to the wires you’d taken out.  
“Well, I can’t help it if the girl has excellent taste in men, in fact I wonder if she’d taste me… think she’s that kind of girl?” Wade teased which made Ajax feel even worse.

“Shut up.” He snapped.  
“I got to ask did you mutate her before or after you realised you liked her, I ask because if it was before you should have known not to done it and you’re just an idiot.” Wade grinned until Ajax slammed the chamber shut. “Francis, don’t run from your feelings, it’s not healthy.” He sang as Ajax left to go and find you.

*******************************************************

“Ajax get me out of here!” You yelled, trying to break free as he fought Wade.  
“Hang on sweetheart, I’m in the middle of something.” He called back, ducking and rolling out of sight when Wade span at him.  
“Let me out of here right now Ajax!” You kept trying to get out but the lock on the door just rattled.  
“Are we going to ignore the sword wielding nutjob?” He countered, skidding to a halt next to you as he looked around for Wade.  
“Offensive.” He said, hopping onto Ajax.  
The two of them fought while you struggled to get loose, you weren’t sure how long it was before Ajax came back, hesitating as he went to let you out.

“For the record sweetheart, it was terrifying to see you locked in here.” He muttered, letting you out and catching you as the angle of the chamber made you fall forwards.  
“Yeah right Ajax, we both know you don’t feel anything.” You mumbled, pushing away from him as Angel hurried to see if you were both ok, missing the regretful sigh he let out as he slowly turned to follow you.


End file.
